Until later
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: I shall not write a summary for this because it would give it away. This is a oneshot. Disclamer-I do not own any Narnian characters.


Lucy sat in her bedchambers, awaiting news from her siblings. They had planned on going hunting but so far Edmund had gone off to do some riding, Peter was probably flirting with his wife, and Susan had spent the morning outside with Harne, the panther. Lucy couldn't help but feel left out. They had planned this hunting trip for weeks now, at least Peter should have remembered it.

Sighing, Lucy stood up and turned around. She had intended on leaving her bedchambers to go in search of somebody to talk to when she hears a knock at her door. "Come in." She called. Tumnus stepped inside, a smile on his face.

"Hello my love." He said. Lucy went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug. Tumnus held her slender waist in his hands and kissed her softly.

"How are you this fine morning?" He asked.

Lucy pulled away from him and gestured toward the window seat. They sat down together, Tumnus holding her hand and Lucy replied, "We were to go hunting, my family and I, but they are all busy and have quite forgotten about me."

"Impossible." Tumnus said, tweaking Lucy's nose. "Nobody in their right mind could forget you. Should I go scold them?"

Lucy giggled. "Oh dear me no, then we wouldn't go hunting at all."

Tumnus smiled, "No, I suppose not."

Lucy rubbed her thumb across Tumnus's hand. "I just came to ask you Lucy, if you wanted to go on a picnic with me later this afternoon?"

Lucy smiled enthusiastically. "Oh yes, I would love to! Where?"

Tumnus's smile grew bigger. "That my dear, is a surprise."

Lucy sighed. "All right. That's fair."

Tumnus laughed out loud before saying, "But you don't think so, right?"

Lucy smiled and leaned over and kissed Tumnus on the jaw.

Tumnus kissed her back, on the temple, before standing up and saying, " I have to go. I have some things that need doing if we are going to have a picnic. Edmund sent me up here to tell you that they are all ready to go hunting. Apparently, they have been waiting for the last ten minutes for you to appear."

Lucy's mouth dropped open and she said, "And they didn't tell me? I have been sitting up here complaining and they didn't-"

Tumnus laughed as he took Lucy's hand and pulled her to her feet. Lucy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tumnus's waist and left the room with him.

Tumnus walked with Lucy out to the courtyard, where her siblings were sitting on there horses, waiting for her. Tumnus helped Lucy up into the saddle of her horse, who said, "Took you long enough."

Peter laughed. "Don't be rude Titus!" The horse snorted and turned it's head away.

Tumnus kissed Lucy on the hand, saying, "Until later my love."

"Until later." Lucy replied.

Susan, ever impatient to get going said, "Come on! We have a stag to catch!"

As their horses broke into gallops, Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Tumnus waving to her. She lifted her hand in a wave, saying goodbye.

As they were riding, Lucy thought she saw something familiar. Sliding off her horse she started to run toward it.

Her siblings followed her, calling, "What is it Lu?"

Susan laughed, "What are you up to?"

Lucy ran up to the old, rather tarnished looking lamp post. It was covered in vines and a bit faded from the sun. Taking her eyes off of it Lucy ran to a clump of trees, she could just barely see something brown in between the green tree branches. Pushing through the greenery, Lucy went father into the wardrobe, a million memories flooding her as she made her way through. Her siblings were right behind her, and together they reached the door of the wardrobe and flung it open, falling to the ground.

Dust billowed around them, instantly covering their hands. Their small, childlike hands. Lucy stood up and looked down at her body. It had changed...she was no longer seventeen, no longer in Narnia, no longer Queen Lucy, no longer with Tumnus. Her small feet pounding on the wooden floor, Lucy ran back to the wardrobe. Pushing through the fur coats she went to the back of the wardrobe and pushed on the wood. It didn't give. It didn't open up for Lucy to go back to Tumnus.

Lucy pounded her fists on the wardrobe saying over and over, "No, let me go back. Let me go back."

Susan came in behind her and said, "We can't go back." Her voice broke and Lucy could hear the tears in her voice.

"No, I want to go back!" Lucy shouted.

She stopped hitting the wood, her body slumped to the floor. Crying helplessly she said, "I have to see Tumnus. Susan, I didn't want to come back!"

Susan dropped to her knees beside Lucy and wrapped her in her arms. Rocking her back and forth, she stroked her sister's hair saying, "I'm sorry Lu. I didn't want to come back either."

Lucy whimpered. "I loved him. We were going to get married and live together."

Susan hugged Lucy tighter. "I'm sorry Lu." She whispered.

Lucy's body shook. "I was supposed to go on a picnic with him."


End file.
